


Was ist dein Geheimnis Cas?

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Sex Toys, Strap-On
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: Cas seufzte vor Erleichterung und ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen.Erleichtert darüber, dass er es endlich jemandem anvertrauen konnte.Erleichtert darüber, dass Eva nicht aufgesprungen und aus der Tür gerannt war.Erleichtert darüber, dass sie nicht so reagiert hatte wie seine Frau.





	1. Chapter 1

 

„Cas?“, rief Eva und klopfte an die Türe seines Trailers. Aber sie erhielt keine Antwort, „Cas? Bist du da?“

Blöde Frage. Natürlich war er da. Die Jalousien waren zwar dicht aber sie sah Licht in seinem Wohnwagen. Vom Fernseher oder Laptop.

_‚Komm schon, es ist kalt hier draußen. Was machst du denn?‘_

Anhand des lauten Polterns, das sie hörte, runzelte sie die Stirn und besorgt klopfte sie erneut. 

„Alles in Ordnung? Scheiße kalt hier draußen, lass mich rein!“

Eva drückte die Klinke, aber die Türe war verschlossen.

„Ähm … ich … Moment … fuck … einen kleinen Moment, ich komme sofort“, hörte sie ihn nervös rufen.

Das hatte ihm jetzt gerade noch gefehlt ... Hektisch beseitigte Cas die letzten Spuren, fuhr sich noch einmal durch die Haare, klappte den Laptop zu und eilte zur Tür.

 

Mit einem Pokerface ließ er Eva eintreten die ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen von der Seite ansah.

„Hey“, sagte er und rieb sich verlegen den Nacken, „was machst du hier?“

„Hm … ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen. Gabe dreht für KingsofCon und das dauert sicher noch länger, mir war langweilig und die Frage lautet vielmehr was hast du gemacht?“

„Nichts“, antwortete er verlegen und ließ nervös seine Augen wandern.

„Ja genau“, murmelte sie immer noch grinsend und deutete auf sein Hemd, „falsch zugeknöpft.“

Seufzend schaute an sich herunter und fummelte an seinem Hemd herum.

„Verheimlichen Sie etwas Mr.****?“, fragte sie neugierig mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und sah sich neugierig im Trailer um.

„Nein“, erwiderte er mit großen Augen, aber Eva wusste genau, dass sie ihn bei irgendetwas gestört hatte. Nur was. Das machte sie natürlich neugierig.

„Sag schon, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten du hattest gerade Sex.“

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“, fragte er ernst und räusperte sich.

„Komm schon“, erwiderte sie cool, stellte sich vor ihn, „erweiterte Pupillen, zerzaustes Haar, falsch zugeknöpftes Hemd, rote Wangen …“

„Ich …“, stammelte er ertappt und blickte beschämt zu Boden, denn dass man Eva nur schwer was verheimlichen konnte, das wusste er.

„Wir kennen uns lange genug, rede mit mir“, forderte sie ihn heraus, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kann ich nicht.“

„Kannst du oder willst du nicht?“

„Beides“, antwortete er nach kurzem Überlegen, es klang aber vielmehr wie eine Frage.

„Setzen wir uns doch, ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas beschäftigt, du bist seit ein paar Tagen schon so komisch“, erwiderte sie und ließ sich mit einem Schmunzeln auf die Couch fallen.

„Ich bin nicht komisch“, antwortete er trotzig und atmete tief durch.

„Komisch im Sinne von, dass ich merke, dass dir etwas am Herzen liegt“, erwiderte sie sanft, nahm seine Hände in ihre und zog ihn auf die Couch, „komm setz dich.“

„Ich kann mit dir nicht darüber reden“, seufzte er und fummelte wieder an seinem Hemd, denn die Knöpfe schienen in diesem Moment besonders interessant zu sein.

 

Cas hätte es schön gefunden, wenn er mit jemandem darüber hätte reden können und Eva war eine Person, die ihm unglaublich ans Herz gewachsen war, aber dieses Thema war ihm viel zu peinlich.

Aber er wusste auch, dass er in die Falle getappt war und Eva nicht locker lassen würde, bis sie es wusste.

Das heißt, entweder er rückte mit der Sprache heraus oder er müsste sich spontan etwas Glaubhaftes einfallen lassen.

„Bist du krank?“, fragte sie und nickte zu der Schachtel mit den Taschentüchern die am Tisch stand aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hole uns was zu Trinken und dann erzählst du mir was du kurz vor meinem Erscheinen gemacht hast“, sagte sie bestimmend, stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank.

Beim Zurückgehen fiel ihr Blick auf eine Tube Gleitgel, die am Boden neben dem Sofa stand.

„Also doch“, lachte sie und er folgte ihrem Blick mit den Augen, „ach Cas, jeder von uns zieht sich ab und zu Pornos rein, kein Grund rot zu werden.“

„Ich kann mit dir darüber nicht reden, du würdest es nicht verstehen.“

„Weil ich eine Frau bin?“

Zugegeben, das hatte die Rothaarige gerade ein wenig gekränkt.

„Nein, weil …“, murmelte er verlegen und schloss seufzend die Augen.

Verdammt, wie sollte er aus der Nummer wieder herauskommen?

„Was? Sind es schmutzige Sachen? Wie … der Pizzamann?“, kicherte sie und stieß ihn leicht in die Seite, „schlag mich, fessle mich?“

„Ja … nein“, antwortete er und stand auf um nervös auf und abzugehen.

Dass er sich wirklich unwohl fühlte, merkte sie und alles was sie wollte, war doch nur ihm zu helfen.

_‚Gott, Cas, wenn du wüsstest wie versaut ich bin‚ wenn du wüsstest, dass Gabe und ich ein eigenes Spielzimmer haben!‘_

„Komm wieder her“, sagte sie aufmunternd und trommelte mit der flachen Hand auf die Couch, „du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen und mir alles sagen kannst, oder?“

Wiederwillig setzte er sich auf die Couch, vermied es sie anzusehen, nickte aber zustimmend.

„Gut, und ich vertraue dir, darum verrate ich dir den Anfang von einem Geheimnis, den Rest musst du dir verdienen.“

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu ihr, Eva legte ihre Hände auf seine Oberschenkel, atmete tief durch und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie musste gestehen, dass diese Augen sie fast so kribbelig machten wie die von ihrem Mann.

 

„Ich bin genau die richtige Ansprechperson, wenn es um sexuelle Fantasien geht.“

„Ja?“, fragte er schüchtern und sie drückte seine Hand, denn in diesem Moment kam er ihr vor wie ein kleines Kind. Dann rutschte sie näher an ihn heran und kraulte seinen Nacken, denn sie wusste, dass ihn das entspannte. Seufzend legte er seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und musste leicht schmunzeln, als sie einen Kuss auf seine Haare drückte.

„Also, was hast du dir angesehen?“

Eva drängte ihn nicht, ließ ihm die Zeit die er brauchte, aber da er ohnehin nicht mehr anders konnte, öffnete er nach einigem Herumdrucksen den Laptop.

„Du siehst dir meine Lieblingspornos an?“, grinste sie und hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Nein“, erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd, „du bist am Zug.“

Auf seinem Laptop waren drei Seiten mit Gay-Pornos geöffnet und Cas ließ sich seufzend zurückfallen und lehnte den Kopf an die Wand, bevor er zu reden anfing:

„Seit dem die Geschichte mit Destiel aufgekommen ist … versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, ich liebe Dean, aber nicht so, ich liebe ihn als Freund und meinen Kollegen, nicht mehr … er ist ein attraktiver Mann, keine Frage … du weißt was ich meine, ich würde nichts mit ihm anfangen … und er würde auch nie …“

„Komm zum Punkt Cas“, lachte sie, denn wenn er anfing zu reden, dann endete das meist in einem Wasserfall und man musste sich oft die wichtigen Punkte selber zusammenreimen.

„Du weißt von meiner Vergangenheit, das Thema ist mir nicht fremd, aber seitdem ich mit meiner Frau zusammen bin, hatte ich nie … du weißt schon … und … ich frage mich … also ich würde gerne wieder …“, murmelte er, geriet ins Stocken und Eva nickte wissend.

„Du würdest gerne wieder mal was in deinem Arsch haben, um es auf den Punkt zu bringen.“

„Du bist ziemlich direkt.“

„Und du bist ziemlich prüde.“

„Nein, bin ich nicht!“

„Es gibt Hilfsmittel.“

„Ich weiß, hab ich“, schmunzelte er und spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er ihre vollste Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ja? Wo ist deine Spielzeugkiste?“, versuchte sie ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Es geht um etwas anderes“, antwortete er und stand wieder auf, was auch sie wieder wahnsinnig machte.

„Worum geht es dann?“, fragte sie stirnrunzelnd und zog ihm wieder auf die Couch.

„Ich will … also … ich möchte gerne …“, stammelte er, wuschelte nervös durch seine Haare und stöhnte ratlos.

 

Oh Mann … Das entwickelte sich zu einer sehr schweren Geburt. Gerade fühlte er sich als Jugendlicher beim ersten Date.

„Hey, ich dachte immer als Schauspieler kann man ungezwungen reden, man hat das Herz auf der Zunge, ich kenne dich doch ganz anders, sag mir geradeheraus was dir im Kopf herumgeistert“, sagte sie ernst, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, damit er nicht wieder davonlaufen konnte und sah ihm auffordernd in die Augen.

Mit viel Einfühlungsvermögen brachte Eva ihn schlussendlich doch dazu, ihr sein kleines Geheimnis anzuvertrauen.

„Ich möchte gerne, dass es jemand anderer macht, ich will die Kontrolle abgeben können und mich einfach nur fallen lassen, ich will die Frau sein, wenn du es so sehen willst.“

„Hallo? Soll das heißen, wir Frauen wären inaktiv beim Sex?“, äußerte sie mit einem belustigten Schnauben, „du kennst mich schlecht.“

„Nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint“, lachte er und trank einen Schluck Wasser, „aber …“

„Du möchtest derjenige sein, der gefickt wird. Verstehe ich das richtig?!“

„Evaaa ...!“

„Caaas ...!“

Beide sahen sich an und mussten kichern, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

„Aber was?“

„Ich stehe in der Öffentlichkeit und ich bin verheiratet, ich will nicht irgendeinen unbekannten One-night-Stand, nur damit ich das wieder erleben kann, es müsste jemand sein, dem ich vertrauen kann. Wirklich vertrauen.“

Dass Cas auf Dominanz anspielte, sie musste zugeben, das ließ sie nicht kalt und ein kleines Kribbeln machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit.

„Was ist mit deiner Frau? Sie ist doch aufgeschlossen“, sagte Eva nach ein paar Augenblicken. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte an die Decke.

„Ich habe mir ihr darüber geredet, schon vor sehr langer Zeit. Aber sie sagte, sie will das nicht, ich … möchte nicht näher darauf eingehen“, murmelte er und Eva nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ist ok, musst du auch nicht.“

„Ich bin nicht schwul und möchte auch nicht als solcher abgestempelt werden“, fuhr er fort und sah sie mit einem fragenden Blick an.

„Ich weiß. Nicht jeder Mann der gevögelt werden möchte, ist auch gleich schwul“, schmunzelte sie und er lachte entspannt.

„Ach ja? Woher weißt du das, Frau Expertin?“

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.“

„Kannst du oder willst du nicht?“, bohrte er nach und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich … kann nicht.“

 

„Hey Honey, wo bist du?“, fragte Gabriel, als Eva seinen Anruf entgegennahm.

„Bei Cas, aber ich komme gleich raus.“

„Ok, ich warte hier.“

„Gut Cas … da du ein helles Köpfchen bist kannst du eins und eins zusammenzählen“, zwinkerte sie ihm zu bevor sie zur Türe ging, „womit wir auch bei dem Geheimnis wären.“

Mit großen Augen und halb geöffnetem Mund schaute er sie an und Eva klappte mit dem Daumen sein Kinn wieder zu.

„Und jetzt mach weiter, wobei ich dich gestört habe, wir sehen uns.“

Mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und einem Lächeln verschwand sie aus der Türe, wo sie ihr Mann schon in Empfang nahm.

Vor Erleichterung durchatmend ließ er sich wieder auf die Couch fallen.

Erleichtert, dass er es endlich jemandem anvertrauen konnte.

Erleichtert, dass Eva nicht aufgesprungen und aus der Tür gerannt war.

Erleichtert, dass sie nicht so reagiert hatte wie seine Frau.


	2. Chapter 2

„Baby?“, fragte Gabriel beim Abendessen, als er sah wie seine Frau abwesend in ihrem Essen herumstocherte, denn auch wenn der Fisch bereits tot war, hatte dieser nicht verdient so behandelt zu werden.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Cas. Sie wollte ihm schon gerne ‚zur Hand‘ gehen, aber wie sollte sie das ihrem Mann erklären?

„Mrs. ****?“, rief er lauter und klopfte mit seiner Gabel auf den Tisch.

„Ja Gabe?“, fragte sie erschrocken und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Wo bist du mit den Gedanken?“

„Ach … nicht so wichtig“, murmelte sie schnell, senkte gedankenverloren den Blick und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen.

„Alles was dich betrifft ist wichtig, erzähl schon“, schmunzelte er und seufzend legte Eva ihr Besteck zur Seite.

„Ich habe Cas heute gestört, als er sich Pornos angesehen hat.“

„Du … hast ihn nackt gesehen?“, fragte er entsetzt und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus, „oh Honey.“

„Nein“, lachte sie mit und schüttelte den Kopf, „so war das nicht, er hatte die Türe verschlossen und kam mit rotem Kopf und verkehrt zugeknöpftem Hemd heraus um mich hereinzulassen.

„Erzähl … wie versaut ist er?“, fragte er und trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Genauso versaut wie du“, erwiderte Eva trocken und war froh, dass sie weit genug weg saß, denn Gabriel prustete seinen Wein über den halben Tisch wieder aus.

„Wow, das hätte ich nicht gedacht, und vor allem dass seine Frau da mitmacht“, erwiderte er und hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen.

„Tut sie nicht, denn das will sie nicht“, seufzte Eva, „und das belastet ihn ziemlich.“

„Hm“, murmelte er nur und stocherte jetzt auch im Essen herum.

Eva konnte ihren Mann nicht fragen, das würde zu weit gehen, sie wusste dass er ihr vertraute, aber … das würde zu weit gehen.

„Hast du ihm von uns erzählt?“, fragte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Nein, nicht direkt. Vielleicht kann er sich etwas zusammenreimen, aber nein“, antwortete sie, legte ihren Kopf etwas schief und fragte, „würde es dich stören?“

Gabriel sah ihr mit ernster Miene direkt in die Augen, bevor er grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

 

„Der kleine versaute Cas“, lachte er als beide auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher lagen und Eva küsste ihn schmunzelnd.

„Dich läßt das Thema auch nicht mehr los."

 _‚Verdammt Eva frag ihn doch, mehr als nein sagen kann er nicht‘,_ hörte sie den Teufel auf ihrer Schulter.

 _‚Nein, frag ihn nicht, womöglich schadet das eurer Beziehung‘,_ meldete sich der Engel dazu.

 _‚Ich hasse es, wenn ihr euch nicht einig werden könnt‘,_ seufzte Eva und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Honey?“, fragte Gabe und hob den Kopf um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Gabriel?“

„Ich höre deine Gedanken brodeln, rede mit mir.“

„Kann ich nicht.“

„Du kannst mit mir über alles reden, das weißt du.“

„Natürlich weiß ich das, aber ich kann dich das nicht fragen, ich will nicht … ich …“, Gabe schob Eva von sich und sie setzten sich auf. Liebevoll nahm er ihre Hände in seine und lächelte sie warm an.

„Ok, dann sag ich dir die Antwort auf deine Frage. Ja, du darfst.“

Die Worte noch nicht ganz realisiert krabbelte sie in seinen Schoß und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich darf?“, wiederholte sie und hob die Augenbrauen, „um das richtig zu verstehen, ich darf Cas bei seiner kleinen unerfüllten Fantasie helfen und du bist nicht sauer? Ist das nicht so etwas wie fremdgehen? Du gibst mir einen Freifahrtsschein? Wo ist der Haken? Willst du auch einen Freifahrtsschein? Ich würde nämlich nicht damit einverstanden sein, wenn du mit einer anderen Frau schlafen würdest.“

„Ziemlich viele Fragen“, grinste er und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, „ja du darfst ihm bei seiner kleinen Fantasie helfen und nein, ich bin nicht sauer, denn er wird ja auch nicht mit dir schlafen … hoffe ich zumindest, deswegen ist es auch kein fremdgehen, denn wir haben vorher darüber geredet. Ja du bekommst den Freifahrtsschein und nein, ich will mit keiner anderen schlafen, denn niemand kann mir das geben, was du mir gibst. Außerdem vertraue ich dir. Vielleicht werden wir ihn später zu unserem Sexsklaven machen und ich habe Sex mit ihm, aber du darfst uns zuschauen.“

Ihr Mann überraschte sie immer wieder und überwältigt von seinen Worten fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

„Womit habe ich dich eigentlich verdient?“

„Nein im Ernst, es ist in Ordnung für mich und ich weiß, dass du nichts tun würdest, das unserer Beziehung schadet und außerdem ist Cas in letzter Zeit komisch und unkonzentriert, vielleicht kannst du das ändern, damit wäre uns allen geholfen.“

„Ich liebe dich, nur dich, für immer dich“, flüsterte sie und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen, „übrigens die Fantasie mit dem Sexsklaven hat mich gerade tierisch heiß gemacht, wie wäre es, wenn wir nach oben gehen und unsere eigenen Fantasien ausleben?“

„Oh Honey“, stöhnte er in ihren Mund und die Kleidung verloren sie auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer.  

Wow, dass es so einfach werden würde, damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. Nur Cas wusste noch nichts von seinem Glück, aber Eva nahm sich vor, das gleich am nächsten Tag zu ändern.  

 

„Sag mal Cas, findest du mich eigentlich attraktiv?“, fragte Eva, als sie ihn alleine vor dem Set stehen sah.

„Du fällst aber auch gleich mit der Tür ins Haus, warum fragst du?“, schmunzelte er und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Eine einfache ja oder nein Frage. Antworte mir.“

„So einfach ist die Frage nicht zu beantworten. Du bist die Frau von einem meiner besten Freunde.“

„Also?“

„Ja“, erwiderte er etwas zögerlich und schluckte.

„Und du vertraust mir auch, oder?“

„Ja das tue ich“, antwortete er und wischte sich den imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn, „das war eine einfache Frage.“

„Hattest du gestern noch einen schönen Abend?“

Mit einem Knopfdruck ließ sie die Kaffeemaschine auf surren und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ich habe viel nachgedacht.“

„Worüber hast du nachgedacht?“

„Über dich.“

„Inwiefern?“, lachte sie an ihrem heißen Getränk nippend.

„Über das was du gesagt hast.“

Cas kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, denn es machte ihn nervös, als ihn Eva nur eine Weile stillschweigend ansah.

„Eine letzte Frage noch. Würdest du das Thema gerne vertiefen?“

Jetzt hatte sie es geschafft und Cas wurde wirklich rot. Aber bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, kam Sam dazu.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei. Warum bist du noch nicht in der Maske, Cas?“

„Verdammt“, zischte er erschrocken als er auf seine Armbanduhr sah und hetzte Richtung Trailer bevor er sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Und um auf die Frage zu antworten … ja, das würde ich sehr gerne.“

„Habt ihr Geheimnisse?“

Sam wurde neugieriger aber Eva winkte ab, schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Dort schnappte sie sich den Laptop und öffnete die Seite von ihrem Lieblingseinkaufsshop.

_‚Ok‘_

Ein kurzer Klick auf die Enter-Taste bestätigte ihre Bestellung und am nächsten Tag war Cas per Expresslieferung stolzer Besitzer eines Strap-Ons, Gleitgel und einer Intimdusche.

Das Experiment konnte bald starten und voller Vorfreude rieb sie sich die Hände.

‚Du bekommst ein Paket, öffne es alleine‘, schrieb sie Cas.

‚Bereit wenn du es bist‘, kam die Antwort.

 

Und so kam es, dass Eva mit zugegeben etwas schweißnassen Händen am späten Nachmittag an seine Wohnwagentür klopfte.

„Hey“, lächelte Cas und ließ sie eintreten. Mit einem Schmunzeln umarmte sie ihn, „ein Glas Wein?“

Dankbar nahm sie die Einladung an und atmete tief durch. Eva war verdammt nervös und Cas ging es nicht anders.

„Und Gabriel ist wirklich damit einverstanden?“, fragte er nach ein paar Minuten ungläubig.  

„Er vertraut uns beiden und das kann er auch“, antwortete Eva ernst und Cas nickte zustimmend.

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, was wir beide gleich tun werden.“

Nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare und sah ihr in die Augen, bevor er das fragte, was ihm schon seit Stunden auf der Zunge brannte.

„Du hattest mir einmal erzählt, du hattest noch niemals einen One-night-Stand, und noch nie Sex mit jemand, für den du nichts empfunden hast.“

„Vielleicht bleibt es ja nicht bei einmal, und um auf die zweite Frage zu antworten, ich würde so etwas auch nicht mir irgendjemanden machen, ich habe Gefühle für dich, nicht vorrangig sexuell, aber du bist mir sehr wichtig, du bist ein Teil meines Lebens, den ich nicht mehr missen will. Wir sind uns gegenseitig attraktiv, also sind das die besten Voraussetzungen und außerdem wirst du ja auch nicht mit mir Sex haben sondern umgekehrt.“

„Gute Argumente, wie sieht es mit küssen aus, ich liebe es zu küssen“, schmunzelte er und sie nickte.

Lange hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, wie weit beide gehen können, sodass es für alle drei in Ordnung sein würde.

„Wenn wir das machen, dann auch richtig. Aber du musst dir ein Safeword überlegen. Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht ans Bett binden und knebeln, aber du musst mir vertrauen können, dass ich stoppen werde, wenn du es sagst, und ich muss dir vertrauen können, es zu sagen, wenn du es brauchst und nicht irgendetwas mitzumachen, was du nicht willst.“

„Finde ich gut.“

In einem Zug leerte Cas sein Glas Wein und nahm ihre Hände in seine, rieb mit beiden Daumen sanft über ihre Haut und nickte.

„Eine letzte Regel noch, oder vielmehr eine Bitte. Wenn du so laut bist wie Gabriel werde ich dich knebeln“, erwiderte sie ernst und er schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Selbstverständlich, es muss ja keiner mitbekommen, was wir hier treiben.“

 

Cas stand auf und löschte das Licht, zündete einige Kerzen an, schaffte eine angenehme Atmosphäre. Das flaue Gefühl im Magen das er jetzt hatte, hatte er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt und er kam sich vor wie bei seinem ersten Date. Nach außen gab er sich immer cool und souverän, aber er vermisste es. Vermisste das Gefühl berührt zu werden. Vermisste das Gefühl der Schmetterlinge im Bauch, das er jetzt bei Eva hatte. Er fand sie schon immer attraktiv, aber sie hatte sich für einen seiner besten Freunde entschieden. Und das war in Ordnung für ihn.

Er war dankbar dafür, dass er ihr Freund sein durfte. Dankbar dafür, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte, mit dem er über alles reden konnte, lachen, herumalbern aber auch weinen.

Als Gabe das Gedächtnis verloren hatte war er es, zu dem Eva kam um Trost zu suchen. Oder als sie die Campagne mit ihrem Brautkleid startete war es er, dem sie damit geholfen hatte. Sie war zu einem der wichtigsten Menschen für ihn geworden. Und umgekehrt war es genauso.

Das war für ihn mehr wert als alles andere und darum war er auch weder eifersüchtig noch besitzergreifend sondern genoss die Momente in denen er ihr nahe sein durfte, als Freund. Und jetzt kam auch noch dazu, dass er sie berühren durfte, so wie es Freunde normalerweise nicht machten. Er war einfach nur glücklich.

 

„Wir sollten eine Runde tanzen, wir sind beide noch ziemlich unentspannt“, flüsterte er und drehte sie zum Klang leiser Musik.

„Du riechst gut“, schmunzelte sie und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Nice und clean für dich.“

Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sie sahen sich lange in die Augen ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Danke, dass du das für mich machst“, flüsterte er und als sich ihre Lippen berührten, machte Eva's Herz einen Satz. Weich, Cas war so unglaublich weich, zärtlich und vorsichtig, so als würde sie sich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen.

Langsam bewegten sie sich im Takt der Musik und er öffnete leicht seinen Mund. Eva schloss die Augen und ließ sich einfach treiben. Oh, der Mann konnte küssen. Anders als Gabriel, nach dem sie süchtig war, aber sehr angenehm.

Sie ergriff wieder die Initiative, denn es war ihr wichtig die Kontrolle zu behalten. Langsam öffnete sie sein Hemd, strich es über seine Schultern und ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihm, als sie mit den Fingern seinen Oberkörper erforschte.

Cas hatte überall Muskeln, anders als ihr kleiner Teddybär, in den sie sich hineinkuscheln konnte und sicher und geborgen fühlte.

Eva hob ihre Hände, damit er ihr den Pullover ausziehen konnte, öffnete seinen Gürtel und zog ihn aus den Schlaufen, während sie ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete.

„Das gefällt dir, oder?“, kicherte er nervös und beide erinnerten sich kurz an die Filmszene mit Dean.

Vorsichtig strich sie über seine ausgebeulte Hose und öffnete den Knopf und Reißverschluss.

Cas war bereits hart, und sie hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen. 

_‚Kompliment für mich‘_

Ganz ruhig stand er da, überließ ihr die Führung, denn zum einen war er unglaublich angespannt und nervös und zum anderen wollte er sie auf keinen Fall verschrecken. Obwohl, darüber musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, denn sie sah alles andere als verschreckt aus.

Schon sehr lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so begehrt gefühlt und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als sie seine Hose bis zu den Knöcheln schob und er herausstieg.

Ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder und sie ließen ihre Zungen miteinander tanzen. 

Vorsichtig hakte er seine Finger in ihren Hosenbund, sah sie fragend an und als sie nickte, atmete er noch einmal tief durch und begann mit etwas zittrigen Fingern sein Geschenk auszupacken.

 

Nach einigen Augenblicken standen beide in Unterwäsche voreinander und nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken waren sie nackt.

Auch Eva hätte lügen müssen, wenn sie behauptet hätte, nicht vor Nervosität zu zerfließen. Aber sie versuchte souverän zu bleiben. 

„Es gibt eine Gruppe in Facebook, die nennt sich ‚Cas' beautiful hipbones‘, und ich muss sagen, die Mädchen haben recht“, grinste sie und legte beide Hände an seine Seiten, zeichnete seine Knochen nach. 

„Nur meine Hüftknochen?“, lachte er schüchtern, „ich brauche mehr Bestätigung!“

„Soll ich dich fotografieren, so wie du jetzt bist, und das Bild einstellen?“

Cas hatte einen gut durchtrainierten Körper. Sexy. Verdammt sexy. Einige flauschige Brusthaare bedeckten seine breite Brust und als sie ihren Blick weiter abwärts schweifen ließ, deutete ein schwarzer Streifen den Weg zu seinen intimsten Stellen, die nur danach schrien, sich mit ihnen zu befassen. 

Eva atmete tief durch und biss sich auf die Lippe. Ihr gefiel, was sie sah.

Kann sein, dass sie ihr Blick ein wenig zu lange auf ihm ruhte denn sie zuckte etwas erschrocken zusammen als er ihren Nacken umfasste und sie nahe zu sich zog.  

„Darf ich dir ein Kompliment machen? Aber nicht falsch verstehen.“

„Du kannst mir alles sagen, was du willst“, antwortete sie und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Hintern.

„Du bist ziemlich sexy“, raunte er mit tiefer Stimme und verteilte abwechselnd Küsse auf ihren Hals und Lippen.

_‚Oh mein Hals, ziemlich gefährliches Territorium‘_

Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihren Lungen und bereitwillig legte sie ihren Kopf etwas schief, vergrub ihre Hände in seinen weichen Haaren.

Nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, schubste sie ihn grinsend auf das Bett und kniete sich neben ihn.


	3. Chapter 3

Mit funkelnden Augen betrachtete sie sich ihr neues Spielfeld, bevor sie mit ihrer geschickten Zunge flach über seine Brustwarzen leckte, ihm ein tiefes Knurren entlockte und  beide ein wenig zwischen ihren Fingern drehte. Es war nicht genug um ihm wehzutun, sondern um einen angenehmen Schmerz zu fühlen, der ihn kurz nach Luft schnappen ließ. Erneut leckte sie wieder über die versteiften Brustwarzen und saugte daran, wie aus einem Strohhalm.

„Du magst das, hab ich recht?“, grinste sie und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Fuck, ja“, stöhnte er heiser, drückte seinen Rücken durch um diese fantastischen Gefühlswallungen so lange wie möglich zu behalten. Viel zu schnell war es aber wieder vorbei und Eva fragte nach seiner Kiste.

„Meine Spielzeugkiste. Bediene dich!“

Mit zitternden Händen und schüchternem Blick zog er die dunkelgrüne Pastikbox unter dem Bett hervor, stellte diese auf das Bett und öffnete den Deckel.

Anhand der großen Auwahl staunte Eva nicht schlecht und drückte grinsend einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du so versaut bist."

„Ich von dir auch nicht“

„Touché“, erwiderte sie schulterzuckend, während sie einige Sachen auf das Bett legte, „ok, was hast du am liebsten, oder nein, was magst du gar nicht?“

„Mach mit mir was du willst, ich begebe mich in deine Hände.“

Das war eine Aufforderung die Eva gefiel und spielerisch ließ sie die Finger krachen.

„Alles klar. Wie lautet dein Safeword?“, fragte sie, „es muss ein Wort sein, dass beim Sex nicht leichtfertig über die Lippen kommt. Von mir aus nimm das Ampelsystem. Grün für: Es geht mir gut. Gelb für: Mach weiter, aber drossle das Tempo und rot für: Reicht, hör auf. Ich kann nicht mehr. Aber dann ist es auch endgültig vorbei.“

Nach einigen Überlegen hatte er sich entschieden und Eva nickte zustammend.

„Verstanden. Dann Klinge. Finde ich gut. Dreh dich um, ich will dich auf Händen und Knien, Beine spreizen!“

„Ich muss aber jetzt nicht mit 'ja, Mistress', antworten, oder?“, kicherte er und Eva platzierte schmunzelnd kleine Küsse seine beiden Hinterbacken.

„Sag was du willst.“

Eva musste gestehen, dass sie das Bild ziemlich heiß machte. Cas, der vor ihr kniete, bereit, ihr sein Vertrauen und sein Intimstes zu schenken und sie schwor, das zu einem unvergesslichen Erlebnis für ihn zu machen.

Langsam streichelte sie seine Wirbelsäule entlang und schmunzelte als er erschauderte, widmete sich ausgiebig seinem Hintern, knetete, streichelte, lockerte und machte ihn bereit.

„Entspann dich. Ich werde so langsam und vorsichtig wie möglich sein, sag bitte sofort wenn etwas wehtut oder unangenehm ist, denn ich stecke nicht in deiner Haut. Aber du bist ja keine Jungfrau mehr. Ich möchte, dass du deinen Kopf freiräumst und an nichts mehr denkst. Nur du und ich.“

 

Er genoss es, ihre warmen Hände auf seiner Haut zu spüren, bewegte sich leicht mit ihren Bewegungen, schloss die Augen, ließ sich treiben und sein Atem wurde ruhiger und gleichmäßiger.

Das Klicken der Tube brachte ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt und ließ ihn hart schlucken.

Er spürte ihren Finger, der sanfte kreisende Bewegungen um sein Allerheiligstes machte und leicht dagegen drückte, spürte dieser eindrang und einen Schauer quer durch seinen Körper schickte.

„Oh Gott, ja“, murmelte er zufrieden und vergrub seine Hand in das Kissen.

Eva nahm einen zweiten Finger dazu und tätschelte belustigt seine Haut, denn er verkrampfte sich nicht, sondern reckte sich ihr gierig entgegen.

„Da hat jemand Übung."

Nach und nach dehnte sie ihn weiter und probierte alles aus, was ihr zwischen die Finger kam. Immer wieder berührte sie auch seine anderen intimsten Stellen und er dankte es ihr mit unterdrückten Geräuschen, die sich in Windeseile in ihrem Körper ausbreiteten.

„Alles ok?“

Mit einem Lächeln sah er über die Schultern und nickte. Trotz der spärlichen Beleuchtung konnte sie erkennen, dass sein Gesicht eine dunklere Farbe angenommen hatte und seine blauen Augen noch mehr leuchteten als sonst.

Es war einfach nur wundervoll und unglaublich erotisch. Ein kurzer Schrei entrang seiner Kehle, als sie seine Prostata berührte und so als wäre es ihm peinlich gewesen, drückte er seinen Kopf wieder tiefer in das Kissen.

„Ein bißchen Resonanz könntest du mir schon geben“, schmunzelte sie. Einige Augenblicke später hatte sich sein Stöhnen mit Keuchen gemischt und er bewegte sich mit ihr.

„Nein, nein, ich will dass du ganz ruhig bleibst und dich nicht bewegst“, sagte sie und entfernte ihre Finger, worauf er etwas Unverständliches murmelte, das sie laut lachen ließ.

„War das henochisch?“

„Bitte mach weiter“, knurrte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Seine Beine begannen zu zittern als sie über seine Oberschenkelinnenseiten streichelte, seine Hoden sanft rollte und den Vibrator tief in ihm versenkte.

 

Cas versuchte seine Geräusche zu unterdrücken, was ihm nicht immer gelang.

Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an und seine Augen füllten sich mit Wasser als er schubweise von Emotionen überrollt wurde. Es war ihm ein wenig unangenehm, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen.

„Dreh dich um, ich will dich sehen!“

Es machte Eva glücklich ihn so zu sehen. Sie war sich sicher, dass seine Augen noch nie so dunkel und voller Verlangen waren und gemeinsam mit den zitternden Lippen und den roten Wangen ergab es ein Bild, das sich tief in Eva's Herz einbrannte. Beinahe schon andächtig nahm sie sich eine Weile um ihn nur anzusehen, bis er sich unter ihrem brennenden Blick wand und unruhig wurde.

„So sexy“, flüsterte sie und biss sich zittrig seufzend auf die Unterlippe. 

Für Eva wurde es immer schwieriger ihre Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren und sie musste sich einige Male sammeln um ihr Ziel nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als immer wieder über seine erhitzte Haut zu streicheln, denn dieser Mann verdiente es einfach. Cas war immer für alle anderen da, er hatte ihr schon so oft geholfen und alleine aus diesem Grund verdiente er es. Endlich konnte sie sich revanchieren und das erfüllte sie mit Glück.

"Oh Gott, ja ..." keuchte er, als sie seine Beine weiter spreizte und schloss seine Augen, als sie sich hinunterbeugte, um ihn zu schmecken.

Sie saugte und nippte an seinem Penis, spielte mit ihrer Zunge und tauchte ihre Finger wieder ein.

Lustvoll wölbte er sich ihr entgegen und sofort war dieses Gefühl wieder weg. Dieses Spiel spielten sie noch weitere dreimal, bevor er es kapiert hatte und sie anfing an seiner Prostata zu arbeiten, zu drücken, zu massieren und ihm die überwältigendsten Gefühle zu schenken.

„Ich komme … gleich“, keuchte er angespannt und mit glasigem Blick, seine Hände tief im Bettlaken vergraben.

„Nein, tust du nicht“, schmunzelte sie, stimulierte erneut seine Brustwarzen, leckte, saugte, bis er er sie einige Augenblicke später knurrend bei den Haaren packte.

„Beende es, sonst sterbe ich!“

 

Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten zur Decke als ihn eine Welle nach der anderen weiter weg trug. Mit dem Handrücken an seinen Mund gepresst und mit der anderen Eva's Hand umklammert, ließ er alles los was sich in den letzten Wochen, Monaten, vielleicht sogar Jahren aufgestaut hatte.

Cas war ein leidenschaftlicher Mann, keine Frage. Aber diese Seite, die sie sehen durfte, vernebelte auch ihre Sinne. 

Es war Jahre her, seitdem er sich so gefühlt hatte und mit den letzten Rest Verstand der ihm noch geblieben war, überlegte er, ob er sich jemals schon so gefühlt hatte. Mit viel Gefühl, aber auf der anderen Seite auch schnell und hart fickte seine Freundin ihn in den siebten Himmel und darüber hinaus. All die Verzweiflung, all die Sorgen und Ängste und vor allen Dingen der enorme Druck wurden in diesen Momenten von ihm genommen. Er fühlte sich schwerelos, frei und wie neugeboren. 

Tränen der Erleichterung und des Glücks sammelten sich in seinen Augen und wenn er gekonnt hätte, er hätte alles herausgeschrien. Auf der einen Seite wollte er mehr davon, immer wieder, aber auf der anderen Seite zwang er sich dazu, nicht so egoistisch zu denken. Eva gehörte nicht zu ihm. Und auch wenn das für ihn eine einmalige Sache war, würde er ihr dafür ewig dankbar sein.  

„Fuck Cas, wenn du dich jetzt sehen könntest. Ziemlich sexy.“

Nachdem sie ihn sauber gemacht und ihm ein Glas Wasser gebracht hatte, gönnten sich beide ein paar Minuten Ruhe und Eva lag auf seiner Brust, hörte seinem Herzschlag zu, der sich langsam wieder normalisierte.

„Das war ... einfach nur unglaublich“, murmelte er verträumt, während er sanft durch ihre Haare streichelte und glückselig an die Decke starrte.

Kein Mann hätte das geschafft, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Nicht einschlafen, wir sind noch nicht fertig.“

„Nicht?“, fragte er überrascht und schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

„Hast du dein Paket nicht geöffnet?“

 

Bei dem Gedanken daran erwachte auch sein bestes Stück wieder zum Leben und aufgeregt sah er ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich den Strap-On umschnalle und lächelnd zuzwinkerte.

„Ok mein Lieber, wie hättest du es gerne?“

Eva hatte sich für einen einfachen entschieden, ohne extra Dildo. Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil sie dachte sich so mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben und sich außerdem für ihren Mann aufsparen wollte. Es war nicht das Ziel, dass sie einen Orgasmus hatte, sondern es ging alleine um Cas.

„Ich will dir dabei in die Augen schauen“, erwiderte er er etwas verlegen und sie nickte.

Dann faltete sie die Bettwäsche zusammen und schob diese unter seinen Hintern. Vergewisserte sich, dass er es bequem hatte und rutschte nach oben für einen tiefen Zungenkuss, als er ihr mit dem Zeigefinger winkte.  

 

Sein Kopf sank tief in das Kissen und er stöhnte leise, als sie sich seinen Hals abwärts küsste.

„Bereit?“, fragte sie leise, sah ihm tief in die Augen, „Knie an die Brust, so wie es für dich am angenehmsten ist.“

Irgendetwas war anders, denn Cas konnte sich nicht entspannen. Es war ungewohnt, es schmerzte. Und weil er deswegen frustriert war, verkrampfte er sich automatisch noch mehr.

„Entspann dich Cas, lass mich rein. Weiteratmen, sieh mich an, öffne die Augen.“

Ihre geflüsterten, beruhigenden Worte konnten auch nicht viel ausrichten und er war so enttäuscht über sich selber. Immer wieder rutschte er unbequem, versuchte einen anderen Winkel, aber Eva wollte ihn nicht quälen und zog sich zurück. 

 

Sie dachte zurück an das erste Mal mit Gabriel. Bei ihm hat es auch nicht auf Anhieb in dieser Position geklappt.

„Möchtest du dich umdrehen, erfahrungsgemäß kann ich sagen, dass es leichter ist.“

Warum er sich nicht entspannen konnte, wusste er selber nicht aber er wollte sich auch nicht umdrehen und es war ihm furchtbar peinlich, da sich Eva so viel Mühe gab. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung nach der anderen, bis Eva ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen legte und den Kopf schüttelte. 

 

„Ok, warte kurz, ich hab etwas“, schmunzelte sie und stand auf um in ihrer Tasche zu kramen. Sie hatte kürzlich davon im Internet gelesen und es für eine ausgezeichnete Idee befunden.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte er stirnrunzelnd, als er die große Plastikspritze in ihrer Hand sah, an der ein kurzer Schlauch befestigt war.

„Ich werde dir Gleitmittel hineinspritzen, keine Sorge, es könnte etwas kalt werden, aber es wird angenehmer, ich verspreche es.“

Dieses Mal war es kein schmerzvolles Stöhnen, das sie vernahm und grinste und sein erschlaffter Penis zeigte auch wieder großes Interesse und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?“

„Sehr angenehm, fast wie ein Einlauf, ich hatte das Gefühl schon vergessen. Oh Baby ... fuck ... das ist der Wahnsinn“, flüsterte er mit verklärtem Blick und drückte ihre Hand.

„Du hast Erfahrung damit?“

Fragend hob sie die Augenbrauen und nach einem erneuten Stöhnen nickte er.

„Früher, ja. Schon lange nicht mehr gemacht."

„Halte es drinnen, sonst ist es umsonst“, kicherte sie beobachtete, wie die Flüssigkeit seine Schenkel entlanglief.

„Ja, sorry.“

 

Es war nicht das erste Mal für Cas und er dachte, er wäre geübt darin, Sachen verschwinden zu lassen. Aber das hier war anders. Er hatte nicht die Kontrolle darüber und zugegeben, dieser künstliche Schwanz war auch nicht sonderlich klein.

Reflexartig hielt er die Luft an aber nickte als Eva ihn wieder fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Er hatte keine Schmerzen, verspürte nur einen enormen Druck.

Aber Eva machte es so langsam, mit viel Geduld und unglaublich viel Gefühl, dass er sich schnell entspannen und auch zu genießen anfangen konnte.

_‚So tief … oh Gott, so tief‘_

Glücksgefühle überwältigten ihn in Sekundenschnelle und ihm war so heiß, dass er das Gefühl hatte zu verbrennen. Sein Herz raste und er schloss kurz die Augen.

Dann, ein erneuter Blitz als seine Prostata genagelt wurde und unruhig bewegte er sich hin und her, um mehr davon zu bekommen.

„Bleib still, ich will dir nicht wehtun“, grinste sie und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tust du nicht, oh Gott … himmlisch“, stöhnte er und stützte sich auf seine Unterarme um zuzusehen wie sie langsam raus und reinflutschte um sich dann schmunzelnd wieder zurückzulegen, „Speed Baby.“

Die nächsten Minuten gab Eva ihr Möglichstes um ihm einen wunderbaren Orgasmus zu bescheren. Sie lehnte sich auf seine Unterschenkel und schlug sanft aber bestimmt seine Hand weg, als er sein Glied umfasste.

„Du wirst nur von meinem Schwanz alleine kommen!“

 

Aus weiter Ferne hörte er ihre Worte und war gefangen im Nebel der Lust, der ihn immer weiter Richtung Abgrund trieb.  

„Kann … ich … fuck …“

Ein letztes Mal sah er sie mit dunklen, vor Ekstase funkelnden Augen an, bevor er diese schloss, seinen Körper tief in die Matratze drückte, sich aufwölbte und mit seinem Handrücken den erlösenden Schrei dämpfte.

„Ja, genau so, das ist es“, flüsterte sie atemlos, „lass dich fallen, ich hab dich, gib mir alles.“

 

Jetzt fiel Eva auch wieder ein, warum sie kein Mann war. Das war anstrengend. 

„Wow“, murmelte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Das freut mich“, schmunzelte sie und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf seine Wange.

Ausgepowert lag er am Bett und nachdem sie ihn sauber gemacht hatte, zog sie sich ihre Kleidung wieder an.

„Bitte bleib noch einen Moment“, flüsterte er und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, „danke, das war unglaublich geil.“

Liebevoll streichelte er ihr über den Rücken und sie war glücklich, dass es für beide ein sehr schönes Erlebnis war.

„Danke, dass ich dich auf diese Weise ausknocken durfte“, lächelte Eva als sie durch seine verschwitzten Haare streichelte.

„Und trink genug“, rief sie noch bevor sie die Türe schloss um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen.

 

Es war gelogen, als Gabriel behauptet hatte, er wäre nicht eifersüchtig. Denn das war er, zumindest ein bißchen. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, mit Dean doch noch auf ein Bier zu gehen, anstatt hier zu sitzen und zum hundertsten Mal auf die Uhr zu sehen. Aber dann hörte er endlich, wie jemand die Türe aufsperrte und Hals über Kopf stürmte er zur Eingangstür und nahm seine Frau in eine feste Umarmung. 

„Hey Gabe ... ja ich weiß, ich rieche komisch, komm mit duschen.“

Da war eine Frage, die ihm auf den Lippen brannte und vorsichtig sah er sie an, während er ihren Arm einseifte.

„Bist du …?“

„Nein“, antwortete sie lächelnd, küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Schläfe und die nächsten Worte flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, „und ich bin verdammt scharf auf dich.“

 

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Eva konnte nicht fassen was Gabriel und Cas sich einfallen haben lassen


End file.
